1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multi-user detection, and more particularly to advanced multi-user detection for mobile satellite return link receivers.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The mobile satellite data service providers often face the challenges on the mobile satellite return link. The major challenge comes from the need to deliver and process data at an increasingly high rate and capacity while keeping the bandwidth. In a mobile satellite return link with a limited bandwidth, the data from the mobile transceivers often arrive at the earth station receiver superimposed upon one another. The signals are packed on top of each other and are congested. With a conventional spread-spectrum correlation receiver, only the user signal with a strong signal strength can be retrieved successfully. The weak user signals are buried in the signal pool and are recognized as noise due to multi-user access interference (MAI).